


Always Taking Care Of Me

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Eren is seventeen, Kissing, Levi!point-of-view, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Anime, Romance, Unrepentant porn, bottom!levi, brief consensual over-stimulation, filthy love-making, reciprocated feelings, sappy dirty talk, sex-god!Eren, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Decided I want the one where Eren takes to sex like a duck to water, and basically becomes this seventeen-year-old sex god in training who’s completely gone over Levi and absolutely loves taking him apart, and Levi’s just as far gone over Eren and is like, ‘ah shit what have I done what have I gotten myself into,’ and then there's lots of feelings and sex and more feelings.</p><p>Summary: <i>Levi should have never taught Eren how to fuck.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Taking Care Of Me

Levi should have never taught Eren how to fuck.

“You alright?”

Levi is on his hands and knees on his own damn bed with Eren buried balls-deep inside his ass, so – no, he’s not alright. He is the very opposite of alright. He should have _never_ let this happen.

“Levi –”

“Shut up.”

It’s an embarrassing rasp, at best, and Eren runs a hand along his back. Probably trying to soothe him. Levi’s going to kill him. Pushes back harder and grits his teeth when Eren whimpers and presses his face against the back of his neck. Wraps his arms tight around him and pulls Levi in closer and plasters them together. Levi’s heart is slamming so hard in his chest it’s starting to hurt.

“We gonna f-fuck or cuddle.”

“You tell me.”

Eren’s a little shit. And when Levi doesn’t answer, Eren doesn’t move. Levi’s got no idea where a seventeen-year-old gets that kind of control – but he can feel Eren shaking, like it’s taking everything he has to hold back, and that’s some consolation. Not much, though, considering that Levi’s the one who’s about three seconds away from curling down against the mattress and shoving his ass up in the air and begging Eren to fuck him until he cries. There’s a reason he doesn’t do this.

“Gotta know you’re alright.”

It’s soft and sweet, and Levi drops his head and wonders how he ever let them get here. They’ve been fucking for nearly six months. Not long after the battle with Leonhart, Eren had gotten drunk and kissed Levi, and Levi had sent him on his way until he sobered up, and then sat him down for a long talk. Had ended up reassured enough that he only felt a little bit guilty yanking Eren into his lap and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. After that, it had been months of teaching Eren every filthy way his body could feel wonderful – but Levi hadn’t expected this. Not yet, a least. Hadn’t expected to be leaning over his desk on this random evening and have Eren suddenly move to stand behind him, holding his hips and pressing up against him and muttering, soft and sweet, that he wanted a chance to take Levi apart, the way Levi’s always done for him –

And Levi must have a serious mental affliction, because he’d grunted an agreement. Something he’s very much regretting now. He can feel the way the muscles in his legs are already shaking.

“ _Levi_ –”

“I’m _fine_ , just fuck _me_.”

“Fine’s not g-good enough.”

“What, you want me to write love sonnets to your dick?”

He’s never going to get sick of Eren’s laugh. Feels the strangled sound rattle all the way through him. Loses his breath when Eren rolls his hips, and then stops, his hand curling around Levi’s dick as he presses himself so deep Levi can feel it all the way up his back. Whimpers and closes his eyes as Eren starts to stroke him, slow and confident, and his hand is damp with their lube and Levi’s ass is on fucking fire because it’s been goddamn _years_ ; but the ache is nothing compared to how he’s a _stupid_ sentimental idiot, because he wants to do this every day until he dies.

“Levi –”

“Stop _talking_ –”

“You always t-talk to me.”

It’s so fucking earnest and sweet, and Eren’s pressing gentle kisses all along his shoulders, and now Levi’s blushing. If he had something to stab himself with, he would. Closes his eyes and bites his lip. He _does_ talk – mostly a stream of filth, just to hear Eren whimper – but he has a feeling that Eren’s version of dirty talk might involve sweet nothings about how fucking wonderful Levi is. Loses his train of thought and jerks forward when Eren’s teeth scrape against his neck.

“ _Son_ of a –”

“Thank you for letting m-me do this.”

“I will kill you. I will actually kill you.”

“No, you won’t.”

Eren’s smiling against his neck, and Levi grits his teeth and clenches around him. Loves the way Eren squeaks and snaps his hips forward, shoving his dick in even deeper inside and making Levi ache, before he grabs Levi’s hips and stills again. Drops down to pant against Levi’s shoulder.

“Stop-p it.”

“Then _do_ something.”

“If I _do something_ , this’ll be over before it starts.”

He sounds every bit the overwhelmed teenager, suddenly, and Levi hates himself for wanting this to last. Closes his eyes and waits. Only realizes how tense he’s gone when Eren starts trying to soothe him again, his hands creeping up from their death grip on his hips to slide along his back.

“Stop fucking _coddling_ me.”

“You always t-take care of me. I want to do the same.”

Levi shouldn’t laugh, but he’s never exactly been a good person. Certainly doesn’t deserve the beautiful boy behind him. Feels Eren freeze, and rolls his hips back as best he can, lasting be damned.

“Kid, I’ve had dicks shoved up my ass since before you were _born_. Stop fucking around and –”

Eren pulls out and flips him over so fast Levi doesn’t have time to hit him. Ends up bent nearly in half with his knees shoved up around his shoulders, and – Eren pushes himself back inside on one long, merciless slide, and Levi’s twisting and scratching at his back and _fuck_. Needs to – needs to –

“Stop _goading_ me.”

Surely that horrible whine isn’t coming from – yeah, that’s coming from Levi. Bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. Closes his eyes, so he doesn’t have to look at Eren’s stupid wonderful face as Eren shoves his legs up further and kisses him, licks into his mouth the way Levi’s taught him to. Levi’s going to die, and it’s all his own fault. Can hear the way he’s panting with every thrust.

“You’re s-so fucking _difficult_ – all the d-damn time, you’re _always_ s-so –”

Levi can’t speak. Can barely breathe. Feels his body opening up around Eren. Digs his nails into Eren’s arms and wants it to never stop. Only opens his eyes again when Eren’s hips slow to a gentle rocking – finds him sweaty and gorgeous and pissed off but with his heart in his eyes, and Levi has no idea what to do when Eren looks at him like that. Tries to twist up, to get Eren fucking into him again, but he's got nowhere to go.

“Just – I want – let me t-take care of you for once, a-alright?”

Only Eren could look and sound so sweet with his dick buried deep inside someone’s ass, and his body shaking with how hard he’s obviously holding back. Levi grits his teeth and stares up at him – his wide eyes and swollen lips, and his hips stilling completely as he waits – and Levi – contemplates twisting away, but Eren leans down to kiss him again; and Levi nods. Feels Eren smile against his mouth, and then he’s hitching Levi’s legs up even higher, pretty much folding him in half; and Levi hisses at him. Wants to punch him when Eren grins against his lips.

“Comfortable?”

“I h-hate you.”

“Better the other way, or –”

“This is fine, just – just _do_ something, fucking –”

“Think I can get deeper the other way.”

“Son of a _bitch_.”

Levi should have _never_ taught Eren how to fuck. Closes his eyes and bites down a stupid sound as Eren smirks against his mouth and then slowly pulls out again, leaving him aching and empty with his ass clenching around nothing; and Eren’s lucky that Levi still wants to get off tonight. It’s about the only thing stopping Levi from punching him. Grinds his teeth and lets Eren turn him over and push back inside again, until Levi’s barely staying up on his hands and knees anymore.

“Alr-right?”

Levi can only nod. Holds on tight to the blankets as Eren starts brushing kisses all along his shoulders, his hips starting a slow rocking that no teenager should have the patience for. Levi’s obviously been a good teacher. It’s something that he’d be proud of, if not for the way Eren’s apparently using it to wreck him. Plasters himself all along Levi’s back and wraps one arm around his chest. Takes his dick in hand with the other, presses his face against his neck, and rolls his hips as best he can with how close they are. It’s not much, but it also means that Eren’s not really pulling out at all; and Levi can’t breathe. He’s so fucking full. Isn’t getting a break. His toes are curling. Eren’s making his toes curl. Levi is in so much trouble. Realizes that that horrible rasping sound is coming from him when Eren whimpers against his neck and holds him even tighter.

“Alright?”

“Stop _asking._ ”

And maybe he finally gets it, because Eren nods against his neck, swallowing so hard Levi can feel it. Tightens his grip and quickens the motion of his hand, just the way Levi’s taught him, just the way Levi loves, and – Levi can already feel the orgasm already burning low inside him, and Eren’s barely fucking him. Seems content with a slow grind and that knowing twist of his hand. Content with making sure they have no space between them, Eren pressed along his back, and – Levi wants the burn of being fucked until he can’t walk, but Eren’s on to something, maybe, because Levi also doesn’t want him to move. Can feel his legs going shaky as Eren’s hand never stops, still slick with the lube he’d used earlier to open Levi up.

“Want to c-come like this, or want me to fuck you p-properly?”

Yeah, Levi’s definitely taught him well. Closes his eyes and tries to ignore how tight his chest is getting. Thinks that, if Eren had wanted to take care of him, then he couldn’t be doing a better job. Levi’s been fucked every which way over the last twenty years, but he’s never been fucked like this.

“Already are.”

It’s a bit more honest than he’d like, but it’s worth it for the way Eren whimpers and hauls him in even closer, holding on tight to him, and his hand is still hot and perfect around his dick, and –

“No, b-but – do you –”

“Like this. Can f-fuck me to your heart’s content a-after I’ve come.”

It’s not what he’d normally go for, but it’s Eren. Normal doesn’t apply where Eren is concerned. Where Eren is concerned, Levi wants everything.

“Levi –”

“You asked, and I’m answering, alright? Now fucking just –”

Only Eren could manage to mix sweet kisses with the teeth scraping bruises against his aching neck. Could grind into him like Levi’s his own personal human sex toy while jerking him off with the kind of knee-shaking accuracy that shows just how closely Eren’s been studying him this entire time. Fucks him without unpeeling his chest from Levi’s back, his hips moving in tiny thrusts deep inside him and his hand never letting up around his dick; until Levi’s shaking and clinging to Eren’s arm with one hand, and just barely staying up on the other. Feels the heat swelling inside him, and trips over the edge so sharp and sudden he loses all his air and – and he’s making stupid noises, he knows, but Eren’s damn near cuddling him as he fucks him and strokes him and kisses him through it; and Levi's vision's gone blurry by the time he hits ground again. Goes down on his elbows with his face in the pillow, and Eren follows him down, still plastered against his back. Arm still around his chest, hand still around his dick – not moving, just holding – and his heart slamming against Levi’s back.

“Fuck, you’re _perfect_ , you’re –”

Levi doesn’t have the air to tell him to shut up. Doesn’t want him to shut up. Keeps his face in the pillow and breathes through the ache in his chest as Eren presses a final panted kiss against his neck and finally unpeels from his back. Grips his hips and finally starts to fuck him properly, slowly and then faster, his mouth still not straying far from his shoulders, Eren bent over behind him and making little hurt-sounding noises against his skin; and Levi tries to not squirm away as the burn of Eren’s dick skirts the edge of too much. Ends up creeping a hand back to reach for Eren – needs something to – to – gets Eren’s fingers tangled with his, and clings to Eren as his body jolts hard with every thrust; and Levi’s fucking _exhausted_. Wants Eren to fuck him until he passes out.

“I – I – Levi, I –”

He sounds wrecked, and Levi can’t speak. Can’t breathe. Nods. Squeezes Eren’s fingers tighter. Chokes out a groan as Eren shoves himself deep and goes still, before he spills hot inside him; and Levi breathes through another groan as his own exhausted cock twitches, almost painfully. Realizes that Eren’s collapsed on top of him, trembling, arms around him again. Swallows hard and – needs to lie down. Needs to get Eren lying down. Is about to shift him off when Eren slides out of him and – Levi bites down a wince, but Eren’s already collapsing down beside him and yanking him in close. Wraps his arms around him and shoves his face into Levi’s neck, shaking against him and mouthing kisses there, his hands slow along his back and his mouth gentle and a _thank you_ whispered against his skin; and all Levi can do is close his eyes and hold on back. Wraps his arms tight around Eren and tangles their legs together, Eren’s heart slamming against his; and Levi's never felt more cared for in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being tumblr buddies, I'm new to this fandom, and would be happy to make some AoT friends. ♥ (http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) (Note that my blog will have spoilers for the manga, so if anyone wishes to be friends but avoid those, the tag to blacklist is 'aot manga spoilers').


End file.
